Lilo & Stitch: 3rd season
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Stitch gets out with Angel, and when Angel's boat came, he was promoted to be Angel's new bodyguard! But lots of adventures await Stitch, Angel, Lilo and various othet characters from Disney, SEGA, Nintendo, Sucker Punch and others, THIS WILL BE THE GREASTEST CROSSOVER IN HISTORY! Rated M for lemons in the future, Genres: Adventure, Romance and Humor!
1. Episode 27

_Me: Hi Stitch!_

_Stitch: Name?_

_Me: I'm Anderson! Do you know where your girlfriend is? I want to warn you two about the 3rd season I'm going to make!_

_Stitch & Angel: THIRD SEASON?!_

_Me: Yeah! A Third season of "Lilo & Stitch"!_

_Lilo: Really?_

_Me: YEAH!_

_A/N: I'll try to use some scenes from "Stitch!" the series, as one of the scenes looked very strange, Stitch driving a car..._

_A/N 2: This is a crossover between "Lilo & Stitch the series" and "Stitch!"_

_A/N 3: This series will not have villains, which is odd for this series, right?_

_A/N 4: There will have more romance here than other stories!_

**Lilo & Stitch, 3rd season**

**Episode 27: Valentine's Day, Stitch's world-tour travel**

**Stitch's POV**

Lilo had told me about a special day that makes sense about the love between me and Angel, it's called "Valentine's day", and it's a good day for both of us she said.

"It's a day where you hang out almost all of the day with the person you love, you know, for you, it's Angel" Lilo said.

"Valentine means Bushi Boo?" I said

"Yes, the Busshi Boo you two have been saying means valentine or my love" She answered to me, sure was true, but I didn't knew how the words was.

"Stitch wants to hang out!" I said, but she said me to wait 'till Valentine's Day.

**Honolulu, Hawaii, 12 of June of 2015, Valentine's Day**

It was today, Valentine's day, I was sleeping on my bed and I was next to Angel, I woke up first than Angel and Lilo, which already had a boyfriend, Junior (Own Character), I got out and got a little flower, when Angel woke up, she was surprised to see me.

"Happy Valentine's day Angel!" I said, she was confused but when I showed her the flower, then she already knew what Valentine's Day.

"Thanks bushi boo" She said to me, I putted the flower on her ear and she kissed my cheek (_Just like in Stitch! When he got a flower to her and after she kissed his cheek, he was all red_).

"Hey Stitch! I already have a route to you two!" Lilo said out loud, she had woken up right before us and I didn't knew...

"Lilo?" I and Angel asked her

"Yes, here, take the map" she handed the map to us, the route started in our house, then gone to Slushy's ice cream little car, after that, the movies, and then, a trip through the highways of Honolulu, (_Yeah, after the events of Lilo & Stitch 2nd season, they had moved to Honolulu_), at first I didn't got it, then it passed to a clothe store and ended at a beach.

"Uh... Stitch don't understand highway..." I said to Lilo

"Ah! About that, here's something..." She said, giving me what looked like a car key, when I saw it, I didn't got it, but when Lilo brought us to outside of the house, I saw a miniature Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superllegera roadster, wow! I didn't knew she would give me a car!

"Lilo's... giving me... a car?!" I said in joy, I didn't knew that she would give me a car! It was a big surprise!

"Yeah! I've been keeping this 'till Valentine's Day would come, that's why I planned a route to you two!" She said (_It's like in an episode of Stitch! When he's with Angel driving a car through a highway_).

"THANKS LILO!" I shouted, but I didn't meaned to, since Angel was at my side. "Oops... sorry Angel..." I apologized

"Stitch, that's OK" She said, kissing my cheek again, I blushed again.

"Well, what you two are waiting for? Get in the car! You're free!" Lilo said, when we got to our car, her boyfriend arrived.

"Hi Junior!" "Hey Junior!" I and Angel greeted him.

"Hi Stitch and Angel! Hey Lilo, where they're going?" Junior asked Lilo

"Oh, I planned a route to them and..." When Lilo was saying, I and Angel drove off.

**5 minutes later...**

Me and Angel were on route to Slushy's Ice cream little car, we got there and greeted him.

"Hi Slu- whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Slushy! What the heck?!" I said in surprise just to see that Slushy had a company of Ice Cream factory in Honolulu Street!

"Slushy got a factory! What do you think Stitch?" Slushy said to me, sure he got only an ice cream car, but, now it was a factory! Cool!

"It's cool Slushy... That's OK Stitch!" Angel said while hugging me.

"Aawwww... Stitch has a girlfriend?!" Slushy said, making me blush.

"...maybe yeah..." I said, still blushing of what Slushy said...

(_OST: __**Nicki Minaj – Starships **__[A/N: I'll explain the OST later]_)

**Angel's POV**

We then were going to the movies, I decided to watch a movie with him, the movie was **"Fast Five" **(_I made a little crossover with F&F here, but this will be not a crossover, but I'll put some chapters that will be crossovers with various films, games and cartoons_), a racing movie, full of action, and a little of romance too… we then got on the highways, Stitch had stopped to give me another flower, this time, I pulled on the left side of my head, kissing his cheek again, ah… when I'll get one on the lips…? On the lips? Why am I thinking that? Well… whatever, we got on the car and drove to the clothe store, the 2nd to the last place, when we were there, trying to find some clothes, Stitch came to me.

"Angel, Stitch remembers time when Stitch used HunkaHunka (Experiment 323) to make Angel Fall in love for Stitch…" He said to me, I actually giggled at that, yeah, he used 323, a.k.a HunkaHunka to make me fall in love even more for him, I remember that day… it was the second time I visited Stitch…

**Flashback, 02 of March of 2015**

**Stitch's POV**

I borrowed Pleakley's Experiment 323 or codename HunkaHunka; I saw that Angel was in the beach, I was running to her.

"Angel!" I shouted to her, she then saw me and suddenly HunkaHunka got out of the hatch I was guarding him, then, HunkaHunka kissed Angel's head (_HunkaHunka is a flower-kisser_), then her eyes transformed into pink hearts and when she saw me, she thought of me like a prince to her.

"Oh… _Sutitche_…" She said in a Japanese accent before approaching me, taking my hands

"_Timita…_" She was so in love, it was like we have met, but know it was WAY better, she kissed my cheek, something familiar of her, but instead of me turning my face red and being about that, I just giggled a little.

"_Bujiboo…_" she said again, ohh… how I love her…

**Back to present, Beach**

**Back to Angel's POV**

Those were good memories… I'll always love him… always… But I had to ask him:

"Why does Stitch use HunkaHunka to make me fall in love for you?" I asked him

"Stitch was sad about upsetting you… had to use HunkaHunka to forgive you…" He said to me… yeah, I still remember what happened on the start of my visit, I was coming to him, then he accidentally slipped and his presents to me had fell over me, I was angry at him… but I didn't wanted…

"Stitch didn't make that on purpose…" He apologized.

"No Stitch, its Angel who needs to sorry Stitch… I was upset, but I didn't need to scream at Stitch… sorry…" I confessed to him

"Stitch apologizes Angel… because Stitch loves Angel" He answered me, I was happy, but then we felt something took over us, we started to lean over each other with an urge that took over me, it was already sunset, I didn't knew what I was doing, but it was feeling good, we were so close that our noses touched, we closed our eyes and kept leaning to each other until our lips met.

Me, experiment 624, a.k.a Angel, kissed 626, a.k.a Stitch, my bushi boo, for the first time, in the lips.

I felt a great feeling taking over me, I knew that it was a BIG love; we kept kissing in the sunset, that fire that was in my soul now was raging a burning inferno, I felt a great passion coming to me as I felt Stitch's tongue, I opened my mouth and I moaned as my tongue touched his, that was the most romantic thing that someone made to me, at first I was seen as a dangerous experiment, that turned other experiments from 000 to 623 from good to bad, but, Stitch rethought that, and made me his favorite experiment ever, sure that 625 (Reuben) tried to win me over, but I had felt in love for his greatest rival, but I was happy, I still remembered the day Stitch, Lilo and other experiments like Sparky had rescued all of us, and in that day, Stitch confessed his love to me.

**Gantu's ship, 12 of September of 2014, rescuing all of the experiments**

**Lilo's POV**

Damn experiment 120… he changed the wires and trapped US instead of freeing the experiments, but he had trapped himself too

"I guess I was wrong… Love can't overcome everything…" I confessed to Stitch, but Angel heard that.

"Love?" She asked, Stitch was going to say to her…

"I… yeah! Stitch… yeah… Stitch… loves… Angel! That… means… buji boo…" He confessed to her, 120 (Snafu) was clearing a tear.

"Stitch is my buji boo… Stitch is my buji boo! IT'S MY BUJI BOO!" She said, then, she broke the glass hitting her head into it, then she freed Stitch in the same way…

"Oh… Buji boo!" She said before Stitch and her hugs themselves, and then Stitch freed me.

"I was right! Love CAN overcome anything!" I said

**Back to present, 07:00**

**Stitch's POV**

Yeah… I remembered that day… The day I confessed… my love… to Angel… when she sings, I feel like I drunk a love potion, HER love potion, or it was like HunkaHunka kissed my head and I saw Angel… but it was more stronger… my first kiss, it was good, my first kiss, it was filled with love and passion… we pulled out… out of breath of course…

"Stitch… loves… Angel…" I said to her

"Angel… loves… Stitch…" She said backwards, we kissed one more time in the sunset, when suddenly…

"Really? Try doing this in a private place Stitch!" Yeah… Lilo…

"Lilo… please… its normal a couple to kiss, we made this one time!" Junior said to her, I got happy about that, but I still wanted to make her kiss him, then I got an idea, but quickly got out of my head, I was thinking of using HunkaHunka, but it would end like the last time, everyone chasing me falling in love with me… hehe…

"C'mon… Just one little kiss?" Angel was making Lilo blush about that… I giggled a little, Junior had caught Lilo's neck and kissed her in the lips, Lilo at first got a little red, but then that red in her face stopped, and she closed her eyes, feeling the emotions of that kiss, it was basically me and Angel, but human form.

"Aawwww… Angel thinks Lilo and Junior are cute…" Angel said.

We were happy to see Lilo had her first kiss, but then when I thought of Angel again, I remembered something…

"Angel, what about world-tour?" I asked her, which she remembered right away.

"World-tour… I don't know… Stitch finally showed how much he loves me… I don't know about world-tour…" She said to me, which I smiled.

"Maybe Stitch could be Angel's bodyguard?" I said to her as I wanted to be with her.

"Angel never had bodyguard… what's a bodyguard?" She asked to me, but instead of me to answer the question, Lilo said

"Since you're a pop-star Angel, bodyguard is a man that protects you from crazy fans that try to reach or steal something; it's like Stitch protecting you!" Lilo explained, which made her smile, she wanted me as her bodyguard then

"Then Stitch can be Angel's bodyguard!" She said while hugging me, as if on cue, a boat arrived, it was Angel's, but I wasn't sad, I was going to be her favorite bodyguard.

(_OST: __**Chris Brown ft. Rihanna – Turn up the music**_)

"Oops… time to go to world-tour! But buji boo is coming with me!" She said, I then grabbed her hands and we walked to the boat, there, Angel told the guards about me, she said that I was her boyfriend, and that I was going to be her new bodyguard, the other bodyguards were happy about that.

"Bye!" "Bye! Stitch sees you soon!" I and Angel were having our hands good-bye to Lilo, Junior, Pumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Sparky, Finder, HunkaHunka, Slushy and all of the other experiments that were there with them, I was happy.

Finally, I could be with Angel, I could be where I belong, no, where no, with WHO I belong to be with.

My buji boo, 624… Angel…

_Me: OK Stitch, time to tell the Fanfiction readers about the OST!_

_Stitch: OST?_

_Me: Original soundtrack_

_Stitch: Ah…_

_Angel: the OST is a group of songs which are in a movie or story, this is the OST of the 3__rd__ season of this Lilo & Stitch series:_

_-Beyoncé: "Love on top"_

_-Green Day: "American Idiot"_

_-Nicki Minaj: "Starships"_

_-Ke$ha: "Blow"_

_-Demi Lovato: "Heart Attack"_

_-Linkin Park: "Bleed it out"_

_-Shakira: "Addicted to you"_

_-Fall out Boy: "Dance, Dance"_

_-Selena Gomez: "Who says?"_

_-Hadouken!: "Bombshock"_

_-The Pretty Reckless: "You make me wanna die"_

_-Carlos Santana ft. Nickelback: "Into the night"_

_-Usher ft. Pitbull: "DJ Got us falling' in love again"_

_-Chris Brown ft. Rihanna: "Turn up the music"_

_-The Offspring: "Cruisin' California"_

_-Jennifer Lopez: "Papi"_

_-Taylor Swift: "I knew you were trouble!"_

_-Justin Timberlake ft. Ciara: "Love, Sex, and Magic" (Stitch: What? Me: In a moment of the story you'll have to give pregnancy to Angel… Stitch: WHAT?!)_

_Angel: Anderson, you said that Stitch will make Angel pregnant?_

_Me: What? I have to end your virginity! And STITCH is going to do it!_

_Stitch: *blushes*_

_A/N: This was a prediction of lemons in later chapters, so this story is going to be rated M, thanks for reading!_

_A/N 2: Think evil's not here right? Don't worry, it WILL not be, but Reuben (625) will be on the 3__rd__ season, as well as Leroy and Gantu, but they'll be on the good side, even 627 will be there, and I'll rename him._

_Stitch's A/N: And 627's name will be 6-hand!_

_All: Bye! See you on next chapter!_


	2. Episode 28

_Me: Here's chapter 27 Stitch!_

_Stitch: Thanks Anderson!_

_A/N: The episode will have a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog and Just Dance 4!_

* * *

**Lilo & Stitch: 3****rd**** season**

**Episode 28: Travel to Japan, meet Sonic and friends!**

**Pacific Ocean, 02:45pm, Angel's boat**

_(OST: __**Green Day – American Idiot**__)_

In Angel's boat, Stitch and Angel were drinking a strawberry juice with a heart-like shaped noodle (_Like in Stitch! Episode 14 where Angel drinks with him a juice with a heart-like shaped noodle_), after they drunk, Stitch burped, which made Angel laugh and burp too, they were going to Japan, Angel's world-wide tour would start there, as well as Stitch's new Bodyguard job too!

* * *

**Japan Dockside (A reference to Dockside, from Burnout 3), 03:10pm**

_(NS: __**Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj – Beauty and a beat**__)_

**Stitch's POV**

When we arrived there, we found that a limo was already awaiting us, we got in and saw that there were some person inside, maybe they wanted to take us to our hotel?

"Hey! Come on! Sit in here!" Someone said, we got in and found that there were some animals that talked, a blue hedgehog, as well as a pink one, and Silver one, they were with a yellow fox, and a red Echidna (_You may know who I'm talking about, if don't, visit the Sonic the Hedgehog archive and go to the character selection, there you'll find the characters!_).

"Hey there Angel and Stitch!" wait, how years does he knows our names?

"How do you know Stitch and bujiboo's names?" I said to the blue hedgehog

"Ah… Is that I know you for some time back then, oh, speaking of which, my name's Sonic! This is Amy, and those are Silver, Tails and Knuckles!" Sonic said, while showing everyone to us.

"Amy looks like Angel, except the red little dress…" Angel said about Amy

"Little?" Amy said, but I already got on front of Angel.

"No one hurts Bujiboo!" I warned her while showing my extra arms and antennas, but spikes no, since Angel was right behind me

"Wow… You must be in love with each other…" Knuckles said, which made me blush, but Angel confirmed what he said by hugging me, the limo was already en route to our hotel, when we got there, we received some keys, Sonic and Amy got the room 510 and me and Angel got the room 626, he! My experiment a.k.a!

"Hey! Room 626! It's my number!" I said in surprise, since I'm Jumba's experiment 626, I could have been surprised of course! I met other experiments too! 152, 625 (Reuben), 627 (6-hand, _changing his "Evile" name, it wasn't sooo good…_), 323 (HunkaHunka) and my love Angel, 624! I still remember that I wrote on a watermelon back at Hawaii: "626+624" (Which results in 1250), in a heart, Lilo was obviously envious, but then she saw that Angel loved me too!

* * *

**Hawaii, 21 of September of 2014, after rescuing the experiments**

"…Stitch!" I said to Lilo, when we looked behind me, Angel came out of the place going to me, Lilo was with mouth opened, and she was surprised.

"No kidding?!" she said, I then hold Angel's hand

"Ya ever believe in love!" I said before hugging Angel

* * *

**Back to present, Shibuya crossing, Tokyo, Japan, 05:36pm**

**Angel's POV**

Wow… what a massive population! So good I was hugging Stitch!

"Stitch…" I said scared.

"There are too much people Angel?" He said to me, like he had read my head, we embraced each other to be closer, then we spotted a purple blur fly past us, when we saw what was it, we got surprised.

"HunkaHunka?!" I and Angel said, surprised to see the flower-kisser in front of us! (It's _Flower-kisser_? Or another? Use the review box to tell me!)

"_Yeah! It's me!_" HunkaHunka said on their heads, "_How you two've been doing?_"

"Ah we're doing great! _Sutitche_ is my bodyguard now!" Angel said to HunkaHunka, I asked if HunkaHunka could join us, but what he done COMPLETELY caught us off-guard: He kissed our foreheads and made us see ourselves (Stitch and Angel), the rest you may know what happened…

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Where's Stitch and Angel? They're going to be late for their show!" I asked worried about Stitch and Angel.

"Maybe we can search to them!" Sonic shot back, he pulled me and we ran behind Stitch and Angel, when we found them we were caught COMPLETELY off-guard:

_(OST: __**Beyoncé – Love on top**__)_

Stitch and Angel, in the pool park, with a mistletoe over them, kissing, with a flower-kisser with them.

"Hmmm… looks like Stitch and Angel had strengthened their relationship…" I said.

"And it's all courtesy of HunkaHunka!" Stitch said, still with his eyes closed on her.

"HunkaHunka?" I and Sonic said, Stitch and Angel had turned to us.

"HunkaHunka is called by Jumba as the only cupid of all of the experiments! But… he still doesn't found a love…" Angel explained to us, HunkaHunka felt sad about not having a couple for hi-

"Who said he doesn't!?" Suddenly someone said behind Stitch and Angel, it was their friend and creator, Jumba.

"Jumba?" We all said.

"Indeed! I have created 629! And she will be HunkaHunka's girlfriend! Why? Well, here's why!" He said after throwing a red pod in the pool, we watched a reaction and a female flower-kisser had appeared, which made HunkaHunka make his eyes go a pink heart form, which meaned he fell in love, they approached and kissed their beaks, which confirmed that they were on a relationship, wow! That's fast!

"Wow… that's a fast thing there!" I said, before I see that Stitch and Angel were back to kissing.

"Oh… C'mon!" "Don't worry! They just were infected by HunkaHunka! But with some water…" Jumba said while throwing water on them

"Ahh! Uh? What?" Stitch and Angel said, but they remembered that they were still in love, when Angel had confessed his love for Stitch, she promised NEVER forget her love for him. (_I'll not put flashback here because I don't know the scene of the 26__th__ episode of the 1__st__ season of the "Lilo & Stitch series", sorry_)

"Hey Stitch! Mind borrowing HunkaHunka and TikiTiki for a while?" Sonic said, everyone (Except me) had giggled a little at 629's new a.k.a (_Quiz: What means "a.k.a"?_).

"Why you need him?" Stitch said, Sonic had looked at me, which I blushed, I knew what he was planning…

* * *

**1 minute later…**

* * *

"There... but it's strange… Amy will not pursue him mo…" Stitch was saying when he saw me and Sonic kissing (_THIS IS ALL FOR SONAMY FANS! I HAVE __**NOTHING **__AGAINST SONALLY!_)

_(OST: __**Carlos Santana ft. Nickelback – Into the night**__)_

**Stitch's POV**

Tch… whatever… at least Sonic loved her, FINALLY! (_I kinda laughed when I typed that, Lol…_) well, it was good, and then suddenly a little "fan" of mine found me, so lucky Angel kicked her away! I made a mental annotation for NOT to threaten her, just like last time, fuck… what? WHY DID I THINK THAT WORD?! OH GOD! I had slapped my face (_Faceslap_)

"Stitch?" Angel asked me

"Stitch thought a bad word, but Stitch naga want to say it!" I said to her, she was ABSOLUTELY scared, at that point, she may have known what word was that (_PLEASE HELP ME WITH STITCH AND ANGEL'S VOCABULARY!_)

When we got to the hotel, we saw that Tails was playing a game in a sort of a console, a console that detected the person that was playing.

"Tails?" I said, Tails had paused the game

"Hey Stitch! I'm playing "Just Dance 4" wanna try?" He said, I saw that it was a dance game, well; I was good at dancing… well… a little…

"Hey! I sing! I may be able to dance too!" Angel said, we stepped on the Kinetic sensor and we choose the song, it was "Beauty and a beat" from Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj (_Stitch already knew those artists, it's who Angel compares the most_) we got on our positions and the music started, when it started, suddenly, I felt an urge, but what, when we started to dance, the real music started, and we repeated all the movements, but what surprised me and Angel was that…

I was singing… (_A/N: Here starts where Stitch sings, but Angel accompanishes him as Nicki, all copyrights (©) are from Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj!_)

**Third person**

[Stitch]  
**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off  
What you got, a billion could've never bought  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

'**Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause you're**

Angel was surprised, even HE was a good singer, Still, she had to concentrate on the game.

**Body rock, girl I can feel your body rock  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the fine things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

She was surprised, it was coming her turn of singing, or rather… I don't know

'**Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
who can make my life complete  
it's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do**

[Angel]  
**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters and a big sign  
Stitch **_**buji**_**, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner,  
But I gotta keep a eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time  
Beauty on the beats**

[Stitch]  
**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock  
(Angel: Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)**

Then Angel started to sing with him

[Stitch & Angel]  
**Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause you're**

When the music stopped, Angel kissed Stitch, which made Tails get surprised a little.

"Stitch can sing!" Angel said "What about Stitch join Angel on world-tour?" Stitch himself was surprised at the offer, but then realized, he WAS singing in the game, and it was a good singing too! Almost on Angel's level!

"Stitch... joins... Angel...?" He said, completely surprised.

"Ih! Angel can be Stitch's vocal coach!" Angel said, which made Stitch happy

"IH! IH! IH! STITCH WILL SING!" Stitch screamed in joy! Finally he could join Angel on her songs!

And most importantly, be on her side!

* * *

_Me: New songs: Jennifer Lopez ft. Flo Rida – Goin' in (for other chapter); Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj – Beauty and a beat._

_Stitch: Stitch knows how to sing! Goody!_

_Angel: Oh Stitch... *kisses him*_

_Reuben: When their romantism will end huh?_

_Me: NEVER Reuben! Now get the fuck outta here!_

_Reuben: I'll still get Angel! Have my word Stitch! *I snap him back just like in "Marvel vs. Capcom 3"*_

_A/N: If Stitch 2-0 wants to co-write my story, he's really welcome here!_

_A/N 2: I'll change my Pen name to: "All-round writer" 'Cause I want to write fan fictions of many, MANY CATEGORIES! HASTA LA VISTA!_


End file.
